Cheat
by Avril4Love
Summary: Tenten is currently dating a man named Kane. On his way home, Neji sees Kane with another women. What does he do? Read and find out!Rated T for swearing Nejiten NejiXTenten TentenXNeji


**Ello! This is my 3****rd**** story! Yay Me! Anyways, I am still new at this and I welcome criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

_**Cheat**_

Neji was mad no FURIOUS at a certain man named Kane. He was Tenten's current boyfriend which isn't the only thing that angers him. The two have been dating for about 4 months. 4 whole months! During those 4 months Neji has had to watch _his _Tenten be kissed, held, and touched by another man. Neji knew that technically Tenten wasn't his because he hasn't told her how he feels about her BUT everyone in the village knows that she _is_ his besides that. Everyone BUT Tenten.

Anyways, Neji has managed to control his anger until about 15 minutes ago. He had just finished a mission and was on his way home. It was around 8pm and it was a nice cool spring night. S ohe decided to take a detour through the park. THAT was when he saw him and her

_Flashback_

_Neji pov_

_Wow, it sure is beautiful. Of course it would be better if Tenten was with him. I know how she likes early night strolls through the park. BUT she is probably with Kane. I hate him so much! But I can't ruin their relationship, he somehow makes Tenten happy and that is the most important thing right?_

**Regular Pov**

Neji was walking through where he spotted the devil …..Er…I mean Kane. He noticed he was with another person he expected to see Tenten with him BUT NO! He was with other women! She was tall blonde and was looking very slutty! She had huge breasts and had about a ton of makeup that would put a clown to shame. Kane was holding her and kissing her. He could hear him telling he _loved her!_

_How dare he do this to Tenten! He should be at home with her and holding her and kissing HER! Not some slut!_

When he saw them he immediately took a picture with his cell phone and ran up to the two and grabbed Kane by the collar and said

"What the hell do you think you doing? How dare you cheat on Tenten! She does not deserve to be with a man who doesn't truly love her!"

"Dude, i….its….i ….."Kane stammered. He was so terrified of Neji that he couldn't even talk! (go neji!)

"I would love to beat the sh!t out of you but you aren't even worth my time." Neji said as he through Kane to the ground.

The blonde he was with ran away once she saw Neji : P

Neji then headed straight to Tenten's house. He felt that she needed to know what the idiot she was dating was doing behind her back. In about 5 minutes he arrived at her doorstep. He knocked at the door and realized what he was doing. What would she think of me of telling her this? Will she be mad at me? But it was too late now

Tenten opened her door

"Neji? Hey, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something important"

"Umm ok…well why don't you come in and I will make some tea for us"

Neji entered her apartment and sat down on her couch and patiently waited for Tenten to bring in the tea for them. Tenten disappeared in to the kitchen and came out with two cups of tea. She handed him one and then sat next to him on the couch with her legs crossed. Oh and she was currently wearing a white spaghetti sleeve top with pajama pants that we pink with little panda's on them. She may be 17 and a kunoichi but she was still immature. That was one of the things that Neji really loved about her. Neji was still wearing his mission clothes.

" So what did you want to tell me?" Tenten asked innocently

She was a little shy because she was alone with Neji, the love of her life but she couldn't admit that because she was currently in a relationship with Kane.

"Look, this is going to be hard to hear but I thought you should know…"

" Neji is everything alright?' Tenten asked warily

" I was going through the park and…well…I saw Kane" Neji looked up o see if Tenten was paying attention. She nodded for him to go on.

"I saw him….with..another women"Neji looked up and saw Tenten with her mouth agape

"Wh-What do yo-you mean_ with another women?" _ Tenten asked quietly

"I saw this" he opened his phone and showed her the picture" They were kissing and he was telling her he loved her an-"

"Stop" Tenten said

Neji looked and he saw Tenten with tears forming and her face full of hurt.

"Tenten, I am sorry that you had to find out this way" Neji said as he looked away.

He couldn't stand looking at her. It made him angry to know that someone hurt her so badly to make her cry.

"No. Don't be sorry…I…." She got up and ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Ten…." Neji got up and knocked on her door

"Ten…I am coming in" He opened the door to see her sitting on her bed cross legged and holding a pillow in her lap. He walked over and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Ten. I know that you're hurting now but you didn't deserve him. He is just some scumbag who doesn't deserve you." HE then moved closer to her." You are and amazing person that deserves someone better than him. A man who loves who with all his heart and soul, who will never hurt you like this ever again."

Tenten scoffed " Ya sure. No person like that could ever love me. Name one person who you think would feel like that." She then looked up and noticed how close he was to her. She blushed.

"Me." And with that Neji leaned in and kissed her.

Tenten was shocked! But soon forgot how much she hurt right now and melted into the kiss. They pulled away because they need to breathe!

"I love you Tenten" Neji said sincerely as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you too Neji" Tenten said still kind of in shock

Neji then moved next to her and gently put his hand on her back and rubbed up and down trying to comfort her further. Tenten then laid her head on his shoulder and cried a little more. After about 3 minutes Tenten said

"Neji?"

"Ya?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course"

And with that they crawled under the covers and they fell asleep.

And if your wondering what happened to Kane, he was on his way to Ten ten's house to try and lie his way out of Neji accusations but on his way crossing the street and got hit by a bus and got eaten by raccoons and coyotes and birds and homeless people!

**So? What did you think? To much fluff at the end? I liked it nice and fluffy like a bunny! It was pretty random at the moment I wrote it but I liked it! Please Read and Review!~Avril**


End file.
